Betsy the Bubblegum Fairy
Betsy the Bubblegum Fairy is the first fairy in The Ice Cream Flavor Fairies. Summary: Rachel and Kirsty were in the Ice-Cream Parlor of the Meredith Hotel. As soon as the girls tasted their Ice-Cream, they knew something was wrong. It was poisonous, too sour, sticky and dull. As other people found the same thing, the girls knew Jack Frost had done something. Soon after, the girls met up with Betsy to go on an adventure to get her charm back, then to help the other fairies and stop Jack Frost from ruining ice-cream forever! Appearance Betsy has semi light skin and long, blonde hair that is topped with a special bubblegum tiara. She wears a white sleevless dress, cinched at the waist by a black sash (topped with a small pink bow), a sparkly pink skirt and white boots. Miniature balls that look and smell like bubblegum ice-cream come out of her wand. Betsy's magic item is a necklace with a bubblegum charm on it. Powers and Abilities *The seven standard powers of a fairy *Makes sure that bubblegum ice-cream is just right Trivia *She has the namesake, same outfit and appearance of the Yummi Land's Ice Cream Pop Girl, Betsy Bubblegum *Gabby was already the Bubblegum Fairy, but this fairy is known as "Betsy the Bubblegum Ice-Cream Fairy". Story: By Megan Maylor "I'm so excited to eat the Bubblegum ice cream today!" said Rachel Walker. Her Friend. Kirsty Tate. Picked a Pencil from her Watermelon bag and write 7 ice cream that she want: "Bubblegum. Raspberry swirl. Pineapple. Vanilla Almond. Mint choc chip. Rainbow Ripple. Cookie dough..." The girls went to Rainspell island for a Holiday during Easter. Like the other Fairies. they helped them and they are BFFs with them. The Ferry stopped behind a dock. it's a Sunny day. and it's Summer. Mr and Mrs Tate went to talk to The Walkers. "Oh yes!" Said Rachel when the girls went into the Ice Cream parlor. lots of people were eating. Rachel and Kirsty went to the lady. "Hello. girls." said Emily Diamond. "What Ice cream do you like today?" "Umm... Bubblegum ice cream. Please?" Asked Kirsty. "Ok." said Emily. She take a Scoop out using a Spoon. a girl named Bella went to The girls. "Here's your ice cream. girls." Said Emily. "But we hope you like it!" Rachel and Kirsty took the ice cream from The lady. The girls take a seat and tasted the ice cream. "Ew..." Said Rachel. "That ice cream was Sour like a lemon!" "WHAT?" Said all the people. "IS THE ICE CREAM SOUR? ALL OF THEM?" "It feels sticky too!" Said Kirsty. Rachel and Kirsty put their ice cream on a holder. and saw a Fairy appeared. it's Esme the Ice Cream Fairy again! "Hello. girls!" said Esme, "Hello. Esme." Said Rachel. "Why are you here again?" "My helpers. The ice cream Flavor Fairies. need your help!" replied Esme. Jack Frost has stolen their ice cream charm. and the goblins are going to take over the world!" "Let's go now!" Said Kirsty. Esme cast a spell and a Black hole send them to Fairyland. Seven Fairies went to the girls. They all got dress up as a ice cream colour. "Girls. Meet my helpers, The Ice Cream Flavor Fairies." Said Esme. she hold her wand and pointed to them. "Betsy the Bubblegum Fairy, Raelene the Raspberry swirl Fairy, Pasha the Pineapple Fairy, Vicky the Vanilla Almond Fairy, Mindy the Mint Chocolate chip Fairy, Renee the Rainbow Ripple Fairy and Emilia the Cookie dough Fairy," Betsy went to the girls. She has long, Blonde hair Held Back by a Bubbleum Tiara. She wears a white sleeveless dress with a Black sash a pink bow on it. A Sparkly pink dress. White boots and pink wings. "Hello. girls!" Said Betsy. "Are you ready to find my Bubblegum Charm? "Your Bubblegum Charm?" Said Rachel. "It helps my job to go well." Replied Betsy. "Without it. It will be a Mess in my ice cream!" "Ok. let's find your Charm." Said Kirsty. Betsy turn the girls into Fairies. then they flew to the ice cream Parlor with the girls. inside. three goblins were munching their Bubblegum ice cream. "LOOK AT ME. GOBLINS!" Betsy Shouted. Her voice scared the goblins. and the goblins turned around and gasped. "What do you think you're doing, little Fairies?" Asked the goblins in a noisy voice. "It was you who got Betsy's Charm." Said Kirsty. “get it back!” ”NO WAY!” Shouted the goblins. "YOU'RE THE THIEF IF YOU STOLE BETSY'S CHARM!" Rachel Said. She put a little whipped cream on the goblins' Face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried the goblins. they whipped the cream off their faces and run to the park. it was empty. The goblins got a Toy gun with ice meteors inside. the girls (and Betsy) got a gun with Stones inside. they pressed the button on their guns and started to attack. Betsy was using Bubblegum bombs to defeat them. And the goblins were defeated. Because Bubblegum Bombs were dangerous. and "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Went the goblins. and they run away. they dropped Betsy's charm on the ground. "Yes!" cried Betsy. Rachel picked up the charm and give it back to Betsy. when she touched it. it sink back to Fairy size. "Girls. thank you for your help today." Said Betsy. "and remember. My sister, Raelene. needs help tomorrow." "Bye!" said the girls. Betsy disappeared in a Black hole. The girls went back to the ice cream parlor. and all the bubblegum ice cream taste good again. The girls sit where they sat before. and enjoyed their sweet ice cream. Do you like their adventure? Category:Ice Cream Flavor Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Fairy suggestions Category:Characters Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Fantasy fairies Category:Fanmade fairies Category:Long haired characters Category:B Category:Fan Art Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Drawn fairies Category:Fairies wearing jewellery Category:Fairies who wear boots Category:Blonde haired characters Category:Fairies who have pink-tinted wings Category:Characters who wear white Category:First fairies in the group Category:Fairies wearing tiaras